Might of the Primes
by Adamwendell1
Summary: A group of Autobots, following the trail of Optimus Prime, land on earth.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is a little peak at an Idea I've had for a while. Tell me if it interested you and if you'd want to hear more. All the character are based off their war/ Fall of Cybertron designs

Fight or Flight

"Air Raid, what's our ETA to Prime's last known location?" Turning around from his console, Air Raid glanced at his brother and commander, Silverbolt. "We ought to arrive in about half a Meta-Cycle, provided we don't run into trouble." Silverbolt pinched his nose ridge, his wings shifting in agitation. They had _finally_ managed to pick up Prime's trail, yet they were going so slowly!

Silverbolt activated his comlink "Jetfire, Perceptor, come to the command center." After a couple of astroseconds of quiet, he got a response, from Jetfire

"I'll be up in a couple of klicks, Silverbolt, just have to finish a thing or two!" Silverbolt could hear some fizzing in the background – probably an experiment or nine, but you could never tell with Jetfire.

"Alright, Jetfire, but please hurry up." He deactivated his comlink and sat down in his command chair. The duties of command had taken a toll on Silverbolt over the cycles, and he couldn't wait to _not_ be the one in charge. He glanced over all the bots in the room.

At the security terminal sat Red Alert, a cautious bot with a reputation for being paranoid, but he wasn't really as paranoid as everyone claimed. At spark he was just a worrier who was concerned for everyone.

Over at the sensors sat Skydive, another member of his gestalt. Arrogant and vain at first, Skydive had toned done over the cycles of warfare. Now all his energy was focused on defeating cons.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were at the helm, responsible for piloting the craft; Sunstreaker was a vain but noble mech, who was a prankster, as was his twin. Sideswipe, while not as vain as Sunstreaker, was somewhat cocky and overconfident at times. This had landed him in hot energon more than once. They helped keep morale up in their own, prank filled way.

Finally he looked around the ship itself. Omega Supreme had helped them to escape Cybertron, with only Alpha Trion staying behind. The Guardian of Iacon was a noble and extraordinary powerful mech, singlehandedly capable of crushing hundreds of decepticons.

His thought then turned to the one Autobot on Cybertron left, Alpha Trion. No matter how much they had pleaded with him to come, he had been adamant that he remain on Cybertron. However, before they left, Alpha Trion had revealed that he possessed a powerful artifact that would help protect him during the time he was alone on Cybertron. Then, somehow Alpha Trion had warped them far away from Cybertron, with his last words to them being "Follow the Light" Eventually they found out what that meant. By fallowing ancient beacons across the universe, they had found Optimus's trail.

The sound of the door opening caused him to be jerked from his thoughts. Jetfire and Perceptor were their only scientists and medics, and for that reason, were highly important. They had saved their hides more than once. Silverbolt stood up, and walked over to them.

"What is it Silverbolt, why'd you call us up here?" Perceptor said, his magnification lens array swiveling around on his shoulder.

Silverbolt sat back down and pulled up two more chairs. "I'm really sorry for the trouble, guys, but I have to ask – can you make us go any faster? At this rate prime might be gone before we get to his location." Now Silverbolt had stood up again and was pacing.

Jetfire stroked his chin in thought. "It _might_ be possible… Actually, it's very possible. The things is, the cloak Omega" He patted the ship as he spoke "here has is sucking energon like no other. What are your thoughts Perceptor?"

Perceptor was currently doing calculations on a data pad and, without looking, he answered, "We could increase our speed by roughly 1750% if we were to shut off the cloak, but that would leave us visible to the Decepticon's radar – if there are any Decepticons, that is."

Silverbolt put his hands behind his back and looked out the window. Suddenly turning, he headed over to another portion of the bridge.

"Ironhide!" He called. "Huh?" Ironhide looked up from where he was seated. Silverbolt walked over to him. "Ironhide, have you detected any Decepticon ships lately?"

Ironhide turned back to his console "Nope, not for almost a Stellar Cycle now, Silverbolt, why?" To prove his point, he turned on the sensor. After almost a minute of scanning the surrounding sectors, the sensors came up empty.

"Alright, thanks Ironhide." "No problem, kid." Ironhide turned off the long range scanners and went back to watching some old movies.

Silverbolt returned back to where Jetfire and Perceptor were seated. "According to our scans, there are no decepticons within scanner range. I believe it is safe to turn of the cloak, put have it so we can put it up at any time." At the obvious dismissal, Jetfire and Perceptor both stood up.

"We'll get on it, Silverbolt." Perceptor said, even as he exited the doors. Jetfire transformed and flew through the ship back to his laboratory.

"Alright Silverbolt, we're ready!" Jetfire said through the comlink.

"Good work, Jetfire, just hold on a minute." Deactivating his comlink, Silverbolt spoke "Omega? Can you hear me?" he waited a while, only hearing the creaking of gears in that time.

"OMEGA, RESPONDS" Silverbolt remained unfazed by the voice emanating around him. "Omega, we're going to shut off your cloak and push your engines to maximum, so be ready for anything!"

After a moment of silence, "OMEGA, ACKNOWLEDGES." There was suddenly a great symphony of whirs and gears moving, piston pumping, and cannons being revealed as Omega prepared for anything, literally.

"Okay Jetfire, Fire her up!" Silverbolt said, holding a hand to his head.

"Alright Silverbolt, here we go!" With a massive whirr sound, Omega Supreme's mighty engines fired at full thrust, catapulting the loyal band toward Optimus Prime, and the planet Earth.

And the universe would never be the same.

(A/N) Quite short, but I thought it sounded good. Tell me what you thought and if I should continue, or if anyone wants to adopt this story, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Galor

(A/N) I'm continuing! I decided to go ahead and continue, so, um yeah!

Note: Prodigal the Son: thanks for the first review for the story, it gave me the drive to make another chapter! On a slightly sadder note, the dinobots will not be appearing for some time, but they will find a way into this story eventually.

This chapter chronicle the last days of Cybertron, containing WFC, FOC, and after

I do not own Transformers, no matter how much I wish I did.

Days Past: Flashbacks

Optimus stood in the core of the Decagon, a broadcast beacon activated. Seeing a nod from Ratchet, signaling they were live he began. "To all Autobots within range of this transmission, our planet is dying. We have no choice, but to take to the stars. I am ordering the evacuation of all Autobot cities, effective immediately." Optimus stepped down from the broadcast podium, suddenly feeling thousands of years older.

"Do you think we can make it." Optimus glanced to the side where his second in command, Prowl, stood. Optimus stared up into the night sky, resolve filling in his optics.

"I do not know, but of this I am certain: We will do everything in our power to do so. Now come, we have ships to build" Prowl gave him a long look, but finally nodded.

"I can't believe it." Breathed Ratchet, awe in his voice as he saw the transports take to the skies. Everything the Autobots had worked for would be decided now.

"I now, Ratchet. It is astonishing, but we have succeeded. Our brothers can find new homes elsewhere while Cybertron heals now." Optimus replied, relief in his voice. As he viewed the armada reaching escape velocity, he felt proud of the loyal men who had fought so hard to see this day. And he also felt sad at all the lives that had been spent – Sentinel Prime, his predecessor, had died trying to keep Megatron away from the core of Cybertron, which housed the spark of their creator, Primus. However, Megatron still managed to corrupt Primus's spark with Dark Energon, forcing him, and by extension, Cybertron, to go into hibernation for repairs.

Before entering stasis, Primus had entrusted him with a fraction of his spark – The Matrix of Leadership. He only hoped he proved himself worthy of such a gift.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a purple lance of energy shot down from the skies, demolishing a transport. It struck again, causing another transport to spiral out of control.

"I told you," Said a cruel voice, "To stay and defy me was to die, and no one, defies Megatron!" The face of Megatron had appeared on screens all over Iacon city, his cruel laughter reverberating off the huge buildings.

Optimus watched in horror as Autobot ships were shot down, one by one. "Ratchet! Get me Silverbolt, NOW!" he said, dread filling him. Ratchet nodded and began working, his hands flying across the communication grid.

"Got him" Ratchet said, turning to Prime.

"Silverbolt!" Optimus said, turning to the view screen. "We need that gun offline! As in we needed it last cycle!" Silverbolt nodded, his look grim.

"We'll get on it Optimus. I'll take Jetfire and Air Raid and knock it out ASAP." Silverbolt then turned around, transformed, and flew off the screen.

"Please… Primus…help us…" Optimus groaned before going and coordinating with the ground forces, for the ground was as busy as the sky.

"Optimus," Silverbolt's voice was tense. "We've discovered the main gun is a cybertronian. We plan to knock out his conversion cog, so be ready for anything!" Even as he flew through the immense station, Jetfire could not help but wonder, what had led to this? While he was a warrior if necessary, and a good one, he was a scientist first and foremost.

The attack on the station was what changed him from neutral, leaning to Autobot, to a full Autobot. The sheer cruelty and brutality of the Decepticons had shook him to his core, especially once he found out they were here for the foul substance that was Dark Energon.

First his split with his friend, Starscream, but he wasn't all that surprised when that happened. Starscream was always ambitious, and was willing to change sides if it made him more powerful.

He then became planetary commander of the Autobot air forces, while Silverbolt was the Orbital commander, in charge of Moon bases 1 & 2.

Then came the loss of Sentinel Prime. He thought the war was lost then, but then Optimus had risen from the ranks and became the new prime. He had been surprised at first, but then, looking back, he should have seen it coming.

His thoughts were pulled back to the present by a cry from Air Raid "Look, the energy convergence point! That's probably the only way in!"

"Good job, Air Raid!" Said Silverbolt, a bit of hope in his tone.

"Everyone, full speed ahead" Jetfire cried, pushing his strong thrusters at full strength, swerving around turret fire.

"Silverbolt!" Prime was on the comlink. "We're really taking a beating down here! Hurry up!"

"We've almost made it to the conversion cog, Optimus!" was Silverbolt's swift reply, even as he spun to dodge several missiles. A resounding twang rang through the air as Jetfire's mace destroyed a decepticon's cranial capsule.

The three jets flew down a huge corridor, well not a corridor, more like a massive chamber with pipes and such going around it. There, in the center, was a orb of technology and energy – a conversion cog.

"Open Fire!" Silverbolt roared, causing all three of them to unload missiles on it. The orb pulsed with energy for a second before collapsing.

A mighty roar was heard from all around them. "No… cannot maintain cannon form!" The roaring got louder as the telltale sounds of transformation started.

"We have to get out of here!" Jetfire yelled out over the noise, and all three began rocketing toward the only exit.

Even as all three escaped the colossus, the transformation was completed. A tail, two arms, legs, and a head all formed a giant whose appearance resembled a massive mechanical dinosaur.

"HA HA HA! YOU HAVE NOT DEFEATED ME, AUTOBOTS! YOU HAVE MERELY UNTESTHERED YOUR OWN DESTROYER!" With that, Trypticon(The Giant) turned around and activated his jetpack.

"Silverbolt! He's jetting straight for the planet!" Jetfire said over the comlink.

"Take out his jetpack!" was Silverbolt's reply. And that was what they did. Firing everything they had, they were able to cause Trypticon's jetpack to malfunction, sending him plummeting to the planet.

"Veer off, guys! Let gravity do the rest!" Air Raid said.

"Silverbolt! We'll take it from here!" Said Optimus

TIME SKIP: (Because I'm too lazy to write the whole fight in)

Rising up from where he had fallen, Trypticon gave a chuckle. "You actually thought you had won? Fools."

Optimus had only one thing to say to that. "You've lost, Trypticon!" with a great leap, he launched a massive blast from his ax, sending Trypticon tumbling into an abyss.

Optimus stood, overlooking the wreckage of the battle with Trypticon. "We lost many brothers today." He began, looking at his closest friends and advisers among the Autobots. "But because of their sacrifices, many more have survived to find homes elsewhere."

Bumblebee spoke up "Optimus, Megatron's still out there." Optimus turned to him.

"And as long as we remain here, we will resist him. But in time, our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well." He looked up into the sky, watching thousands of ships take flight. "I have commissioned a new Galactic transport; an Ark, in which we will make out way through the stars."

He looked out on the construction site, the frame of a massive ship looming over them. "No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us."

Time Skip: FOC Start

Ironhide stood in the center of Autobot City, the massive ARK looming over him. After double checking his readings, he activated his comlink. "Optimus, the last of the energon stores are being transferred, and Alpha Trion has uploaded Telletran into the ARK's mainframe."

Optimus sped through the city towards the city, intent on making it to the Ark, since it was almost time for launch. "Good work Ironhide! How much longer until we can launch?" Even as he said this, he transformed and skidded to a halt at the forward command base.

Ironhide, after glancing at his data pad, responded "Give us about a solar cycle, Optimus, and we'll be ready."

"Good." Optimus said, deactivating his comlink. He glanced over at the ARK, which would carry the remaining Autobots from Cybertron. The resources of the Autobots had all been funneled into this project. It weighed on his heart to leave Cybertron, but what choice did he have?

His thoughts were interrupted by a rapid beeping on a nearby console. "Optimus!" Jetfire called from the scanners, shock in his voice. "Decepticons have broken through sectors 9 through 12!"

Optimus spun around to face Jetfire. "That was Grimlock's post!" Activating his comlink, he began broadcasting. "All Autobots, prepare for battle!"

"Yep: this was the ship. The logs say Grimlock and his team were tracking an energy spike here in the sea of rust." Even as he said this, Jazz felt the ground under his feet begin to move and collapse.

"Jazz! Watch out!" Cliffjumper yelled

Launching his grappling hook, he swung up on top of the collapsing structure, and from there to another, more stable point. "See? No Problems!"

He could hear Cliffjumper mutter, "Can't believe you outrank me."

Jazz's response was to grin.

Starscream stood on a podium, another Decepticon holding a golden crown. "Begin my Coronation!" The mech brought forward his crown, ready to crown the new leader of the Decepticons. But then, trumpets began playing. Astrotrain hesitated, pulling back from crowning Starscream. Starscream glanced to where the trumpets were, seeing the Constructicons playing them. "Constructicons, please cease playing!" The Constructicons, having evidently not heard him, merely kept playing. "Honestly…" Starscream muttered, before taking his Null Ray and blasting the trumpets apart in one blast.

With that done, Astrotrain crowned him. However, the sounds of a massive fight could be heard. Starscream, giving out a slight huff, roared in anger "Who dares to disrupt my coronation!" By even as he said that, he was trying not to gape in shock.

The new mech merely gave out a cruel laugh. "Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy at it's finest!" Megatron stalked toward the platform where Starscream stood.

Starscream merely gave a smirk in reply. "You're improbable resurrection is too late! I lead the Decepticons now!" With that, he activated an energy shield, and waves of decepticons came pouring out, reading to kill and die in Starscream's name.

Megatron merely smirked, even as he began killing his former minions. "You forget Starscream; it was in this gladiatorial arena that I proved myself worthy to lead!" He gave out a laugh as he smashed another warrior into the ground with his spiked mace.

Starscream merely gave him a long stare, before snarling, "That day is long past, Megatron! You were once a great leader, but the old will always die so the new can have a place."

"True enough, Starscream! But I am hardly an old mech." He smashed the last Decepticon into the ground with his mace.

Suddenly cries came out from around the arena. "Fight him Starscream!" "Yeah, Prove you're worthy of being leader!" Starscream had a small scowl on his face. Megatron stalked up to him, the energy shield disabled

"Starscream!" he roared as he transformed. "your mockery of a reign is over!" he shot a full powered blast from his tank cannon. But then, something happened that would shock Megatron, and would make it so he never again underestimated Starscream.

Starscream dodged the blast and did something very strange: he did not run, as was his way. Instead, he ran at Megatron, full speed, and gave him several deep cuts with his sword.

Megatron's response was to unleash a full powered blast from his arm mounted fusion cannon, sending Starscream flying, limp on the ground. The stadium around Starscream had been pulverized.

Striding forward, Megatron seized Starscream. "I would end this here and now." He said his voice barely a whisper. He looked Starscream in the optics "But if I killed everyone who had dream and ambition, there would be no Decepticons." He set the Decepticon flier back on his feet before swiftly turning around. "But you would do well to remember Starscream – all challengers for my throne will be crushed."

Starscream gave him a spiteful glare before falling into step behind him. He murmured under his breathed bitterly "Yes, _Lord Megatron_".

Megatron whirled on his heals and gave him a long stare. The tension was so thick, one could have sliced it with a sword. However, Starscream quickly began to fidget, and quickly broke the stare.

Megatron nodded slightly in satisfaction, before heading over to where Soundwave and Shockwave had gathered, near the entrance of the gladiatorial ring.

"Shockwave, status report!" he barked.

The single optic mech looked up from his display charts. "Hail, Megatron. I have found a tower in the sea of rust. The ancients used it to open space portals in high orbit above Cybertron. I believe…

Optimus stood at the base of the Ark, staring at a small group of Autobots. "I cannot ask this of you."

"Then it's a good thing we're offering." Said Sideswipe from the back of the group. The rest of the small band murmured in agreement.

"Are you sure this is your choice? There is still more than enough room on the Ark for you." Optimus said, feeling a great well of sadness rise from inside him.

"Someone has to keep Shockwave at bay and protect Alpha T," Ultra Magnus said at the head of the group. He looked around, and then back at Prime. "And that someone is us."

"Status: Not alone." Whirling around, all the Autobots watched as a massive mech transformed and landed near them, a cloud of dust rising from his feet.

"Omega, you're repaired?" Optimus said, stepping forward. Omega would be a powerful asset if he _was_ fully repaired.

"System Status: Repairs 93% complete. Energon Levels: Medium. Weapon Status: Operational. Motor Functions: 29.32% speed decrease. Satisfactory system levels for current time." Omega intoned, looking down at Optimus. The giant shifted somewhat, his cannon suddenly swiveling around. After several tense seconds, Omega turned back to them.

Optimus was about to speak when Omega began again. "Main Objective: Guard remaining Autobots. Secondary Objective: Defeat remaining Decepticon high command, designation, Shockwave."

"So… we get Omega backing us up?" Air Raid said, his head slightly tilted.

"By the looks of it." Optimus said, now standing at the doors to the Ark. He glanced back at all the friends and companions he may not see for many megacycles. Even as the door to Ark began to close he said to them, "You courage will be remembered. Till all are one."

"Till all are one." the small group said. And then, the door to the Ark closed.

"We must depart launch area." Omega said, transforming into his cruiser mod. With that, the small band of warriors entered the ship and flew a small distance away.

Watching out a viewport, they all watched the Ark slowly streak starward. Ultra Magnus let out a small sigh before turning around and surveying his ragtag group of soldier, scientists, medics, and everything in between(1).

"And so, it begins." Ultra Magnus said, turning around once more to stare at the fading Ark.

(A/N) There we go! That was slightly shorter then I had hoped, but I'm a procrastinator by nature. I did _not_ include everything from WFC and FOC in this – if you want to know what happens, play the games. Or just watch a let's play.

Some characters are going to be combinations of their AC(Aligned Continuity) and their G1 forms and personalities.

G1 based: Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus, Sunstreaker, Aerialbots, Red Alert, Constructicons,

Mixed: Wheeljack: Wrecker scientist with G1 appearance, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper(If he appears…)

AC Based: Omega Supreme, Metroplex, Optimus Prime, Megatron (WFC design, he's not a flier!), Starscream and his trine (Again, WFC based, cause TFP Starscream is… ugh.), Shockwave (TFP), Arcee (TFP) Insecticons (FOC).

General Rule, most characters will be based off their War/Fall of Cybertron designs, cause it's a very good mix of G1 and modern.

So, yah! If you have questions about the story, just put it in a review and I'll try to answer it, but no guarantees. So, hope you all enjoy, and I hope you'll keep reading… If I ever get around to writing again. Oh well, we live in hope.


End file.
